1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an optical disc drive including a simplified switch circuit disposed on an optical disc tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical half-height (H/H) type optical disc drive includes a tray for carrying a disc into and out of the H/H optical disc drive, and two switches for detecting an open state and a closed state of the tray. The H/H optical disc drive typically includes a tray switch for opening the tray and an operation indicator lamp indicating an operating state of the H/H optical disc drive. The tray switch and the operation indicator lamp are independently connected to separate ports included in a digital signal processor (DSP) or a digital control processor (DCP).
In designing an optical disc drive, it is cost beneficial to reduce the number of components that are used and also reduce the processing steps for making the product.